Fortuitous
by Cathcer1984
Summary: A case of mistaken-uh-gender can be a blessing in disguise


Title: Fortuitous.

Author: Cathcer1984/drarryxlover

Pairing(s): Scorpius/James Sirius

Rating: R

Warning(s): Cross-dressing, mutual hand jobs.

Word Count: 1000

Summary: A case of mistaken-uh-gender can be a blessing in disguise.

Notes: For kitty_fic as a means of motivation to finish a fic of her own, she asked for Albus/Scorp or James/Scorp: straight boys experimenting and/or realizing they aren't as straight as they thought they were.

* * *

Scorpius tugged at the skirt, it barely covered his arse and the stockings that ended half way up his thighs left little to the imagination. The white shirt was too tight, he couldn't even button it up all the way, Hugo had obviously borrowed one of Rose's and Scorpius had a suspicion that the skirt was hers as well.

Sliding his feet into some black high heeled shoes Scorpius grabbed the bedpost to stop himself from falling over, a wolf whistle sounded from behind him and Scorpius turned his head to glare at Hugo.

"You look hot Scorp. Sure I can't persuade you to a little guy on guy action" Hugo leered, his eyes on the strip of pale thigh exposed between the top of the stockings and the bottom of the skirt.

"Fuck off" Scorpius mumbled, feeling uncomfortable with his friend's words. He had no problem with Hugo being gay, it was when he started to try and get into Scorpius' pants that Hugo began to toe the line.

Holding his hands up, Hugo shrugged, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Hugo held the door open for Scorpius as he tottered across Hugo's bedroom then down the stairs. Music got louder as they got closer to the living room, Rose's graduation party was unchaperoned and all the young people were taking advantage of it to drink, grind against each other on the makeshift dance floor or make out in dark corners.

Heading straight for the kitchen and the bar where Teddy was serving drinks Scorpius left Hugo to socialise alone.

**XXX**

Scorpius was bored, he liked Rose well enough as Hugo's older sister but they didn't run in the same circles. Most of Rose's friends were her cousins and no matter what Scorpius couldn't get passed all the teasing and name calling Potter had inflicted on him throughout Hogwarts.

Standing in the back yard Scorpius rested against the outer wall of the house, eyes closed when he felt a hand ghost over his stocking covered knee. Lips brushed against the skin behind his ear and he let out a soft moan, not opening his eyes, as the soft lips latched onto his mouth, a slick tongue curled around his.

Reaching up Scorpius put his hand into the girl's hair and froze when it was shorter than he expected, he pulled away and opened his eyes as the person moved their lips to his jaw.

"What the fuck?" James spat, as his lips scraped against the stubble on Scorpius' jaw. "You're not a bird!"

"Neither are you" Scorpius tightened his hand painfully in James' red curls. "You're the one who kissed me!"

Sneering, James made to pull away and his mouth morphed into a smirk "I'm not the one who's hard."

Flushing Scorpius looked down his body to see where the skirt was tented by his half hard cock, in the dim light he caught sight of a similar bulge in James' trousers.

"Not hard, huh?" Scorpius mocked, his free hand going between James' legs to cup his hard cock through the denim. "What's this then? Your wand?"

"Fuck you!" James snarled.

Feeling lightheaded from the alcohol and arousal Scorpius leant in and brushed his lips against James' mouth, sucking his plump lower lips before saying "You wish, Potter."

A strong hand gripped Scorpius' wrist, the one still holding James' cock, and a vicious bite was delivered to his lip. "You're the one holding my cock, you're the ponce in the skirt-"

"You're the one who thought I was a girl!"

"_And_-" James went to continue.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up" Scorpius said, before leaning in to kiss James. The eldest Potter kissed him back, their tongues curled easily and Scorpius found himself leaning back into the wall pulling the solid body on top of him, the flat chest pressing against his made him feel heady.

Unconsciously he began to palm James' cock, the angle was odd and his wrist ached but it didn't stop him from arching his back and pushing his own cock into James' hip.

"I'm not gay," James whispered raggedly as he pulled away from Scorpius' mouth.

"Neither am I. It's just sex" Scorpius bravely pulled down the zip on the jeans delving his hand forward he drew James' cock out, his thumb swiping over the tip collecting the precome before sliding his thumb down the vein to the base in a move that he had performed hundreds of times on his cock felt unusual on someone else's.

A hand on his cock made him gasp, when James' hand had inched up his skirt and pulled his pants down Scorpius didn't know but the feel of someone else's hand felt glorious. Wanting more pressure he thrust forward, the tip of his cock slid down the length of James'.

"Scor-" James began, moaning but he cut himself off by biting at Scorpius' neck.

Simultaneously they moved their hips until their hands tangled and their cocks were pressed together between their bodies. It didn't take long before they were gasping against the other man's mouth and coming within a few thrusts of each other.

His head fell onto James' shoulder and Scorpius panted as his cock softened and when he pulled away Scorpius slid his hand out of James' hair, letting it linger as his fingers trailed down the side of James' face.

For his part James brushed Scorpius' fringe away from his face as his other hand pulled up the pants to cover Scorpius' cock. Sound burst out as the back door opened and someone stumbled into the yard.

James stepped away quickly and tucked his cock back into his jeans and zipped them up, he then drew his wand from his back pocket and cast a soft cleaning charm over them to remove the come.

He turned, "You look hot in a skirt, Scorpius."

"Careful, Potter, you almost sound as if you want another go." Scorpius smirked, feeling reckless.

James winked, "Maybe I do."


End file.
